


Flames in your steps

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi will never grow tired of watching Naruto dance and he'll never get tired of the new things Naruto exposes him to.





	Flames in your steps

Naruto was temptation personified and Kakashi had been resisting for a while. Not just because of the school, not just because of Naruto’s problems or his parents or that their world seemed to hem them in sometimes.

That was part of the reason Kakashi resisted but it was not all the full reason. As much as his blood sang when he danced with Naruto, when he watched Naruto there was always a bit of frailness to it all. To Naruto.

Kakashi loved him, he had since he had seen the true Naruto. Had realized that Naruto was just like him and with a heart kinder than most people would have even dreamed. He supressed himself when his heart was filled to overflowing with love for music and dance.

Traditional dance, if they allowed Naruto to have his head would be so much fun for him. If they let him follow the outlines and did what he wanted instead of forcing him to follow the steps that so many had done before, enjoying that could never be in Naruto’s nature.

This was the boy that had followed the motions of so many strangers, that had laughed as women guided his steps. The boy that tilted his head to the beat of drums and bangles and moved perfectly. The boy that could rule with a few movements, that pushed himself to the limits.

The boy that lived with the beat of the music and compelled everyone to watch, to marvel. The boy that seduced so effortlessly. When Kakashi watched him he saw what the rest of instructors had missed, Naruto was a genius in his own class. Once he found it fun he would remake the world they were accustomed to, he could take it one step further, beyond their vision but the others were too tied up in the past to see that the world and people had changed.

Naruto was the present and the future wrapped up in one. It was not that he did not enjoy tradition when it came down to it, it was just that the tradition that the schools and stuffy elders wanted was not what Naruto was interested in at all.

He could dance the dances and enjoy them it was just the situation and reason for it. Kakashi carefully pried open the beer bottle as he watched Naruto in the backyard laughing with others. The night had come quickly, smoke from the barbeque was faint while the meat surrounded them strongly. The sound of laughter and music filled the air.

Kakashi was glad to be invited and glad to be invited to something so normal but what really did it for him was the look on Naruto’s face as he danced with the little old ladies and even young children. The wide laughter as they did the old steps, the twists and turns. The sharp steps that clicked against the cobblestone, their figures were highlighted in the bright fire and lights from the nearby houses.

It was history before him, the thing so many struggled to capture. It lived on in the people and in traditions but not the way the schools struggled to portray, there was love, there was struggle and there was respect. There was emotion and Naruto showed it so effortlessly. He so easily seduced Kakashi with every motion.

He could watch Naruto dance forever.

Kakashi was not that familiar with their hosts or the neighbourhood they were in but he knew that they were a friend of Naruto’s from the other clubs. Naruto might have mentioned them owning a club or something like that. They knew about their relationship Kakashi knew that much.

He did not get to do many couple things with Naruto, not as much as he would like. Picking Naruto up at his house and taking him to the movies or dinner would cause for Kakashi to come under some questioning. He found it harder and harder to care the happier Naruto became the longer Kakashi was around. The light in his eyes that he now carried everywhere even to the dreaded classes.

The bonfire showcased Naruto’s buttoned-down shirt and Kakashi was helpless against the pull. His eyes drifted down Naruto’s chest before they jumped all the way down to what he could see of Naruto’s footwork.

Steps so sharp they should be setting the ground aflame because Kakashi was slowly burning up and god did he love it.  He wished he could show others this Naruto, the boy that followed the rules with a smile on his face. Naruto could do it, they all knew that. His talent was there, his willingness and love obviously was not but still he could enjoy the boring things too.

It was the situation, it was the people, it was the reason too. Naruto had no problem doing a little thing for the little party. Not even to appease the smaller children. It was for the older generations, for those people would consider beyond their prime. He did it for them, he shared their love of the music, their love of the dance. He did it correctly and laughed all the while.

Kakashi did not fool himself however he knew that this was just an occasional thing. Naruto loved to mix things up and go wild, he would grow bored eventually and move beyond the normal scope of things. He could see it in the way Naruto’s pace picked up. In the quicker turns, the lingering hands and the way Naruto’s eyes shone. Naruto adapted and he lived for dance. He was beautiful in his element.

“You’re not going to dance?” The host asked softly. “He’s going to tire everyone out.”

“Not me.” Kakashi answered before his eyes lingered on the host’s red hair. “I was just watching him.”

“I understand, he is fascinating to watch.” A smile lingered on the host’s mouth. “He’s unique and while he is uncontrollable out there, untameable he is part of us here.”

“He belongs everywhere, he’s accepting, open.” Kakashi said softly.

“It’s why he fits in.” The host relived him of the beer amusement in his green eyes. “I can sense a change in the atmosphere so before he creates a stage and keeps it for himself dance with him.”

“Of course.” Kakashi smiled before he stepped forward to seek out Naruto. Blue eyes latched onto him, grew bright in pleasure before they went dark with smug amusement. Naruto’s entire demeanour shifted, sultry before his dance path changed towards Kakashi. Kakashi had no problem with that. In the rest of things he knew Naruto would forge his way forward to places unknown or unexplored but once Kakashi could stay with him it was more than fine. If Naruto came towards him once in a while that was more than fine, Kakashi would accept everything Naruto was and release that part of him that lived for music and dance in return, it was what they deserved.


End file.
